The Living Machines
by SigmaFang
Summary: When a scientist under Davros is warped to the galaxy of Star Wars via Time Lord weaponry, he doesn't know what to make of his situation. Initially he's concerned with nothing but finding a way back home. But...the more he stays...the more he wishes to build a Dalek Empire to inspire fear in the Republic and Separatists alike. (M for every reason imaginable, drugs, sex, violence)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello everyone, and welcome to my first (and most likely only) crossover fic. Staring your favorite Tremere, in a completely new setting. Have you ever watched Star Wars and wondered what it was missing? If your answer was 'Daleks' then this might be the story for you. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Doctor Who

* * *

This is why he hated fighting against Time Lords.

Their weaponry was deadly, even as deadly as their enemies, the Daleks. Most could just outright kill you, or maim you to near death, if you were a bit more unlucky. Some of the weapons, were even worse than that.

They would deny your existence.

So as Victor plopped on the cold, metallic ground, of an unknown base of some sort, he knew he was in for trouble. He quickly stood up, dusting off his black trench coat with his gloved hands. Under his coat was a black suit, and below that were black pants and black boots. His cool blue eyes peered around the room, and he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Usually those _erase_ people from existence. I'm a bit confused." He said in a clear, businesslike voice, "But I suppose I'm not complaining much, I'm just curious as to what happened to me. Or do the parallel cannons merely, spit you out into another dimension?" He mused, then he chuckled to himself, "Hmm, I suppose no one's been around to tell the difference, as they're wading through a vast cyberspace of a new world." He sighed, "There's one problem, in that I don't know where they've taken us." He said, "But it seems like another universe entirely." He said, "Getting back to our little war with the Time Lords won't be easy. Not in the slightest."

He looked behind himself. Yes, they surely were in some sort of base, or was it a space station? He wondered what the rest of the place looked like. And before him he saw a Dalek.

"What? _A_ Dalek? I've got _one_ Dalek here with me?" He asked, "I need more! Damn it all, I need more." Victor said. The Dalek didn't seem to be in good condition either, its bronze coat looked faded, it was covered in smoke, and bits of its metal exterior were chipped off. "Are you even alive?" He tapped the side of the eyestalk, "Report!"

"Damages…critical…repairs…needed…I…am…dying…" The Dalek said, its luminosity dischargers were hit and miss as well.

"No, no, you cannot die. You cannot leave me alone out here by myself." He started pacing, "Well…this universe doesn't seem primitive, at least…so we should be able to—"

A metallic clanking could be heard, like a pair of metal feet, it was then Victor was confronting with a creature he thought he could never imagine, (and he had a hand in _much_ of the Dalek's creation process). He was much taller than Victor, and looked like a machine mixed with a monstrosity, the black and yellow eyes glared down on him, and, though he spoke, there was no sign of a set of jaws moving. "A trespasser on my ship?" He grumbled in a horrifying, deadly voice, "Well, you and your little astromech droid are going with my _other_ prisoner."

Victor swallowed hard. How badly he wanted to say 'exterminate this fool,' but his Dalek was barely _alive_. He held his hands up in and cowered slightly, "Yes…we surrender…"

The creature crossed his metal arms behind his back, "Come with me." He led the way, Victor followed him with his hands up, his Dalek barely able to keep up, it seemed.

They were taken to what looked like a prisoner's cell. Nearby was a large overweight reptilian creature working on disassembling a blue and white droid.

"General!" The reptile said, "General, come here! You need to see this!"

"What is it, Gha Nachkt?" The robotic General asked. Next, a few of his Magna-Guards walked in, which, honestly looked even more horrifying to Victor than their master. "Restrain this one." The General pointed at Victor, "And get some static bolts for his astromech droid…"

The four Magna-Guards nodded, three of them left, while one of them bound Victor to a holding cell. He lifted Victor's arms up and bound them to cybernetic cuffs, same with his legs. The General meanwhile, went over to his reptilian ally, Gha Nachkt.

"I have something to show you." Gha Nachkt said.

"Is it that he never bathes? Because I can smell him from here." Victor said from his holding cell.

They ignored him. "This droid hasn't had its mission history cleared ever! Look here, all the battle strategies for the Republic! All their maneuvers and formations!" Gha Nachkt said.

"How fortunate." The General said, "Looks like you really earned your pay this time."

Victor narrowed his eyes. So they were at war, were they? He fell right in the middle of another war. Well, it would be nothing too different from the Time War, as soon as he was able to get out of this bind, however.

"No, I deserve a bonus." Gha Nachkt said, "This droid is worth more, I get paid more. So, I think you should pay me—"

A green lightsaber was activated right through his chest. He choked for a little bit and died, as the General withdrew his sword and turned it off, "_There's_ your bonus." He chuckled. He then turned to his lone Magna-Guard, "Take this astromech droid to my ship. The Jedi are coming, I don't think we'll have enough time to dissect it here. I will question this one." The General clanked over to Victor.

Victor's Dalek tried to move, but the Magna-Guard shocked him with his electro-staff, the Dalek shrieked in pain, being lit up by purple lightning.

"Is that really necessary?" Victor asked.

The General chuckled as the guard left, it was now just Victor and the General, "Perhaps this will make you more forthcoming with me, or else your little friend will get shorted out."

"Shorted out…I don't think you understand…"

"Enlighten me."

"That isn't a droid. It's a Dalek. It's _alive_." Victor said, "It has mechanical elements, but there's a living creature inside there." He said, "Sort of like me. And…" He looked closely at the General's yellow, almost reptilian eyes, "Like you, I suspect…"

The General growled, reaching forward and smacking Victor with his metal arm. Victor spit out a little bit of blood. If it were not for the fact that _he_ was part machine, he would be knocked out cold. The General grabbed him by the collar, "Listen, scrap-metal, you're going to tell me everything you know about you and your little droid friend too, or else you two won't see tomorrow…"

"I just said it was a Dalek."

"Very well. Tell me about your _Dalek_."

"We're from another world." Victor said, "We were hit by a Time Lord weapon, and we transported here." He said, "I don't suppose there's a way back, is there?"

"Time Lord?"

"Yes…they were at war with the Daleks for the last few centuries or so. I was created in the middle of the Time War…and I've been around for a while…" He chuckled, "So…that goes to show how long the war has been…"

"_Created?_"

"Yes." He said, "I was once an ordinary organic being…then I was…altered…sound familiar?" He smiled at the General, "A bit similar to you, sir?"

An alarm was sounded within the base, the General looked up at the ceiling briefly, "Those Jedi are quicker than I had hoped." He looked back at Victor, "Stay here." He clacked out of the room, his black cape flourishing behind him as he did so.

Victor rolled his eyes, it wasn't like he could go anywhere in the first place, so he had no idea why the General said that, however, his Dalek was a bit of a different story.

"Hey…" Victor whispered, "Hey…can you move?"

The Dalek's blaster and sucker arm twitched, as it tried to get its bearings. The electro staff assault probably didn't help matter, "Affirmative…" The Dalek eventually croaked.

"Search this base for a central command station, if you can suck the electricity away from the base, it may restore your power." He whispered quickly, "It's our only chance of getting out of here!"

"I…obey…" The Dalek began to move forward, leaving the room.

Victor sighed, one broken Dalek was all he got, his one chance to escape this room, or else he'd die in it.

* * *

Victor's Dalek advanced through the halls of the base, whenever he saw a Battle Droid nearby, he would hide in a nook or cranny. This was probably one of the biggest risks he had ever known. His blaster didn't work, his movement was limited, and he could hardly see. Death lingered around the corner, he knew if he didn't find the station soon, he would be done for.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" A high-pitched, robotic voice asked, the Dalek swiveled around to see a Battle Droid.

The Dalek tried lying, "I am required in the command station."

"You are? But…what model are you, pal? You look new…or…old…you one of those Geonosian only makes?"

"Affirmative."

"Stop." A Magna-Guard rushed up to the two of them, holding a few restraining bolts in his hand, "That creature is a prisoner. He is a runaway astromech droid."

"Astromech?" The Battle Droid asked, "I don't know…he doesn't look like an astromech to me…but…oh well, I guess you need to be shocked back to your prison cell there, bud."

"These shall hold the droid." The Magna-Guard leaned in to place the restraining bolts on the Dalek.

"Releasing globes." The Dalek said, a few of the golden balls on its lower portion fell off, rolling on the ground slightly.

"Huh?" The Battle Droid picked up one of the globes, "What is this?"

The Magna-Guard examined it as well, but they both looked ahead, "The droid is getting away!" He pointed at the Dalek, who was sliding away at breakneck speed.

The Dalek didn't even look back, as the globe exploded and most likely killed the two droids previously harassing him. He eventually found his way into the command station, heading to one of the terminals and placing his sucker arm on the grid, absorbing all the information he could find.

"Hey, he's not supposed to be there!" A Battle Droid shouted, running in with a dozen of his comrades.

The power flickered as the Dalek began to suck the electricity from the base, "Absorbing…initiating…assimilating…cellular restoration!" The Dalek moved around as good as new, and it's interface seem much brighter than before, previous damage to it was cleaned up entirely.

The Magna-Guard from before crawled in, just a torso, arms, and a head, evidently he survived the explosion, "Kill that droid!" The Magna-Guard pointed with a shaking arm.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek shot at the Magna-Guard first, with all the power from the space station, his death ray complied, sending out its iconic blue laser, the second it hit the droid, it exploded, dead.

"Blast him!" The Battle Droids shouted, firing at the Dalek.

For the most part, the red laser bolts just splashed into the Dalek's shield, not doing a thing, "Exterminate!" The Dalek shot down every single Battle Droid in front of it. It eventually left the room, presumably looking for more droids to kill.

"Seeking other droids to be exterminated…as well as a means to free the creator…" The Dalek said, now its luminosity dischargers were at full power, its bronze coat looked a bit sleeker and it was running at full power. The battle station was in for a cleansing, that was for sure.

* * *

Victor was getting a little antsy in his binds, not to mention lonely. He hadn't heard anything for a while. But his heart leaped into his throat when he heard the sound of the Dalek's death ray, that meant that progress was at least being made. But even with a Dalek fully powered up, it didn't have arms, or anything to cut Victor free with. (Or at least this model didn't have a cutting implement).

Two men in white armor walked in next. One of them carried two pistols and had bits of blue here and there on his armor. "Hmm?" The man with the blue markings on his armor, perhaps a commander, looked at Victor, "I didn't think the droids would have captives down here."

Victor swallowed hard, "I come in peace…please…please free me…I'll do anything to repay the favor."

The soldier looked at the commander, "What do we do? This mission was about saving that artoo unit? What the hell do we do with this guy?"

"I'm not sure." The commander said, playing with the interface on his wrist, "General Tano, sir, the Separatists seem to have another hostage on their base, should we let 'em go?"

"Uh-huh, go ahead Rex, this whole place is going to blow up soon, we all need to get outta here." A feminine voice came from the other end.

"Sir." The commander nodded, the one called 'Rex', he looked at his subordinate, "See if you can find a way to get him out of that holding cell."

"Yes, sir." The other soldier walked over and fiddled with the controls nearby Victor's cell, eventually freeing him, Victor hit the ground, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Well, I must say, I'm _very_ thankful, for all your help, gentlemen." Victor bowed, "I didn't want to be stuck there all day, of course."

"Don't worry, sir, there's a ship in the hangar, we'll get you out of this mess." Rex assured.

Victor's Dalek entered the room next, "Power has been restored, secondary mission will now be enacted. The extermination of this battle station."

Both white-armored soldiers pulled their guns out, "A clanker!" One of them said.

"Wait, wait, wait." Victor got in their way, "He's mine."

"Oh." Rex lowered his guns, "Good thing you brought that up!" He chuckled.

Victor nodded, looking at his Dalek, "Come, we're going to escape this base and head somewhere to recuperate. We'll concern ourselves with killing later."

The Dalek paused, before finally saying, "I obey."

The two soldiers, Victor and his Dalek went down the halls, any time a Battle Droid made an unfortunate appearance, it was shot down by one of the soldiers. They eventually came across a girl with orange skin, and a white crest of some sort on her head. Victor assumed that he would now have to learn the various flora and fauna of this galaxy, which, was honestly mostly unwelcome news to him.

"General Tano." Rex sounded pleased at least, "Good to see you. What happened to Grievous?"

"He got away." General Tano said, sounding a bit annoyed with herself.

"Eh, what else is new?" Rex snickered.

General Tano nodded, then she smiled at Victor, "So were you the person who was captured? I'm Ahsoka."

"That's right." Victor held a hand out, "Victor Madison. Charmed." He shook her hand, "I'm from…" _Another world_, "Well…very far away from here…and I was imprisoned…I am grateful for all your aid. If you would like me to repay the favor, I will do anything within the realm of possibility."

"Aw, it's no problem. The Republic is always helping out those in need."

"I see." He said. _So this Republic is in the epicenter of everything, it seems…and it also seems as though this, robotic menace, is their enemy…how interesting. _He thought.

They all reached a hanger, or at least Victor assumed it was a hanger. There only seemed to be about four ships, and hopefully one of them was a Republic vessel.

"Master!" General Tano ran towards a man in primarily black clothing and armor, with brunette hair. One of those white armored soldiers were nearby him, so Victor assumed her was friendly.

"Ahsoka." Her master regarded her with a brief nod, before looking skeptically at Victor and his Dalek, "Friends of yours?"

"He was imprisoned here by the Separatists." Ahsoka said, "I didn't want to leave him here…especially…given that this entire place is going to blow."

The entire base shook, as three of the ships began to move on their own. It turned out that they were Vulture Droids. Worse still, a door opened and about a dozen Super Battle Droids emerged, aiming their wrists at their foes and firing. "I got a bad feeling about this..." Rex muttered.

Ahsoka and her master immediately activating their lightsabers, one green and the other blue. While the soldiers in white started returning fire. "I suppose introductions will have to wait." Victor said. He was much more concerned about the examining their enemies.

For a tinkerer and an inventor, these machines were the stuff of paradise. "Tall frames…wrist blasters…ships that have a mind of their own…" He looked from the Super Battle Droids to the Vulture Droids, "This…this is scientific _marvel!_ This is the extent of mechanical excellence!"

Ahsoka's master gave her a skeptical look, "Where did you say you found this one, exactly?" He asked.

Victor waved a hand back at the others, "Take care of them." He gestured to the Super Battle Droids, of which a third of them were already felled. "I can handle the big ones."

"Are…are you out of your mind?" Ahsoka's master asked. "You're going to take out three Vulture Droids by yourself?" It was especially concerning to him seeing that Victor didn't have any visible weapons on him.

"Oh, I myself won't be doing anything." Victor smiled.

"Then…your astromech?"

He chuckled for a while, eying his nearly restored Dalek, "Kill them."

The Dalek accelerated in front of the large imposing Vulture Droids, "Elevate." It floated up to their level.

The Vulture Droids laughed at their tiny opponent. They all fired away immediately.

The red blasts from the Droids splashed yet again against the Dalek's shield, "Exterminate!" A death ray was shot out at the center Vulture Droid. And another, and a third. One. Two. Three. The large Vulture Droids all collapsed despite the Dalek taking so much heavy fire.

The Dalek slowly lowered itself to the ground, turning to Victor for any further orders. Victor looked at the members of the Republic. Ahsoka and her master were slack-jawed at the display. He assumed the armored men in white didn't know what to make of it either. "We got anything like that back on Kamino?" One of them whispered.

"I assume the last ship in here is yours." Victor said, "I suggest we leave before we get caught up in the explosion."

Ahsoka's master nodded, "Rex, start up the charges now. I want to make sure Artoo's safe." He said, "Everyone else, get on the Twilight."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Anakin." Obi-Wan's hologram said, "You risked the mission, all your men, even your _padawan_…to save a droid?"

R2-D2 gave a sassy chirp. He did not like the implication.

"Artoo found the listening post, _and_ he saved our lives. We couldn't just leave him there, Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh…Anakin…one day…" The hologram disappeared.

Ahsoka sat in the co-pilot's seat next to Anakin. "How come you didn't tell him anything about Victor?"

Anakin looked ahead, as they were flying forward, "Because when I do…it'll send the Jedi Council…and the Senate…up in arms."

"What do you mean?"

"Ahsoka, didn't you see what his little…thing did? Second he steps foot on Coruscant, he's gonna be the most popular guy there. I don't know where he came from, or what he's doing, but he'll gain the attention of friends and foes, in the blink of an eye."

Victor wasn't too far away from the cockpit. No, he was merely a room away, leaning against the opposite wall and eavesdropping, all with a sinister smile on his face. _It's just as I figured, the Dalek is a new innovation for all of them. The other mechanical soldiers in this galaxy are impressive, but I doubt they match up to a Dalek's capabilities. And these are desperate war times. That means…that I'll get attention, lots and lots of attention. Most of it…unwanted and unwarranted. _He snickered to himself. _Just when I thought the war against the Time Lords was convoluted. It looks like I'll have to show the Republic, and the Separatists, the true master race._

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, in case you guys haven't noticed, this fic is basically 90% Star Wars and 10% Doctor Who. (Said 10% being the Daleks). Nevertheless, this was a fun new story to try, and I really had fun with it. I'll be back with chapter two as soon as I'm able, I hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello, I have been resurrected once again to keep writing fanfics! Sorry for taking so long to post anything, I'll try to be better about that in the future.

I have to say, I'm a bit surprised at the traction my first chapter had, but nonetheless thankful. I have to thank Colossus Bridger, Clonetropper776, ROGER, and any other guests for reviewing, it really means a lot! Without further ado, here's Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Doctor Who

* * *

There was nothing atypical about the trip back to Coruscant. The Twilight landed, Rex and the other clones went back to their unit, Ahsoka ran off somewhere, and that weird scientist guy loitered by the ship with his tin can.

Anakin had much bigger and better things to do. He headed straight for the Senate District and waited. And waited…and waited.

He found it strange. Padmé would usually be here by now. It's not like she usually _raced_ out to fall into his arms, given the secretive circumstances, but she was never more than a handful of minutes or so late. He didn't pay it much mind though. Maybe she was passing a bill or at a meeting, those typically ran late, if they were anything like Jedi Council meetings.

He thought she'd appreciate the story of rescuing R2-D2. That droid had been with them since they first met, over ten years ago, on her starship as they were trying to rescue Naboo.

In that case he would move on to his next visit. One that most Jedi rarely participated in.

The Chancellor looked up from his desk with a warm smile. Spur-of-the-moment visitors were usually dealt with by a security presence, but this was never the case for young Skywalker. "Anakin, my boy." He said, "Come in, come in."

Anakin did a small bow, "Chancellor, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Of course not." Chancellor Palpatine rose from his seat, "How did your mission fare?"

"It went pretty well." He said, "We freed the artoo unit. We encountered General Grievous…but…unfortunately he got away."

"Ah, I see…there will always be next time."

His eyes peered around, "Senate building seems a little bit empty today, sir, if you don't mind me saying."

He paced for a moment or two, "If you're wondering about Senator Amidala's whereabouts, I have some unfortunate news."

Anakin looked up, trying to hide his shock, but doing a poor job of doing so, "Whereabouts…sir?"

"The outer rim planet, Rodia. It's people are starving and are in need of relief aid. However the vote is being freely thrown around in the Senate. Miss Amidala got impatient and left for the planet herself."

"Alone?" Anakin asked. Before he was calm and collected in the presence of his leadership, but now was not the case.

Chancellor Palpatine nodded, "I tried to warn her against it. I thought that maybe if she took a moment or two to…collect her thoughts, as it were…then maybe another path would open up to her."

Now it was Anakin's turn to pace, "Then she's in trouble…she's gotta be. I'd go and bring Rex and the men along with me…but…the Jedi Order wouldn't like me diverting so many resources like that…"

Palpatine sat back in his desk, "It's…unfortunate…that they do not respect your judgement." He folded his hands.

A small nod, "Right, I'll go think of something. Thanks for keeping me updated. Until we meet again, sir."

"Of course, Anakin."

His footsteps out of the Chancellor's office were a mile a minute. His brain was working even faster than that to come up with a solution. Rodia was on the outer rim, and Coruscant was dead in the center of the galaxy, just about. Padmé could easily be dead by the time _anyone_ came to help. Taking any Republic forces whatsoever would take too long, and furthermore the Jedi wouldn't back his out of place decision to back up a random Senator who flew right into Separatist territory.

Then he remembered that he had an ace in the hole. That scientist guy. With any luck, he'd still be near the Twilight. And he wasn't connected to anyone, wasn't really important to anyone, he was a loner. No one would care if Anakin sent him to save Padmé. And with that Dalek thing he would probably do it too, with time to spare.

His next stop was the landing platforms.

* * *

It was a rather beautiful city. A beautiful city _planet_, as it were. At least Victor thought so. Sure, his Dalek was peering around with its eyestalk wondering what the point of all this was and when it could start killing people, but Victor was impressed. Coruscant was a beautiful place.

Then again, he didn't really have many comparisons, from this galaxy or his own. Skaro was never really much of a looking. Toxic fallout, waste abounds, and war on every front. Maybe Coruscant should count its blessings that it's free of such conflict for now. He remembered when Skaro was gorgeous, when it was just a prosperous nation of cities. When he was still fully human. But then the Kaleds and the Thals got into one too many disagreements and suddenly mutation was the new norm.

He straightened up a bit when he noticed that Ahsoka's mentor was heading for them, most likely going back to his ship. But he was quite surprised when the man addressed him. "You." He said, "I need your help."

A smile curled onto Victor's lips, he chuckled, "Do you now?"

He hesitated, "What did you say your name was, again?"

"Victor." He held a gloved hand out, "Victor Madison. Charmed."

Their gloved hands met. "Right." Anakin said once the handshake was done, "Guess we were too busy trying not to die to properly introduce ourselves." He said, then he eyed the Dalek briefly, "Nice Astromech, by the way. I build a couple droids myself back when I was a kid."

Victor narrowed his eyes. He was going to get really sick and tired of correcting people on this. But for now it seemed the man was urgent, "Mmm." He said, "And your name, sir? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Anakin Skywalker." He said, "Jedi knight." He added, "I'm Ahsoka's Jedi Master…but…pretty sure you figured that out already."

"Tell me about these Jedi."

Anakin's face never looked blanker, "You…you don't know what _Jedi_ are?"

His poker face crumpled, but only for a split-second. Damn, he moved too fast. Apparently these Jedi were as commonplace as oxygen. (Though he did suppose that some worlds lacked oxygen, didn't they?) "You'll have to forgive me." He cleared his throat, "I'm from…very far out there…in a deep pocket of the galaxy. This war and all its constructs are quite foreign to me."

"Right…I'll tell you about Jedi later." Anakin said, "Speaking of the outer rim, it looks like you're about to head back home."

"Hmm?" He asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm need help fast and you're probably the only guy who's gonna deliver at the speed I want."

"Yes…as you said earlier…what can I help you with?"

"Planet Rodia…it's…it's kinda neutral right now…but…but I'm worried that there's a Separatist presence on it. There's a Senator, one of us…who traveled there…alone…in an effort to…I don't know…attempt a diplomatic solution. But you've seen the Separatists. They aren't capable of that."

He nodded. Context clues told him that these Separatists were the ones wielding the droid army. While the Republic had the Jedi and the men in white armor. "So I just need to find him and bring him back?"

"Bring _her_ back." He said, "Senator Amidala is too important for us to lose right now."

He smiled, chuckling, "Of course. Consider it done."

He nodded, having no idea what to even offer this man, given how mysterious the circumstances of finding him was. "The…the Republic will _greatly_ appreciate your efforts." He said. Vague, but he hoped he bought it.

He chuckled for a bit more, "I'm sure it will." He said, "I shall depart immediately."

Anakin nodded once more, looking at his Dalek again, "I would bring him along too…in case there're Battle Droids."

"Of course. He always goes where I go."

* * *

"Hey! My ship! That's my ship!"

"Exterminate!"

The death ray went off and the alien creature fell to the ground. Whatever it was. Victor supposed if he were here long enough he'd learn which species were which, but for now he could just summarize that Coruscant was one big melting pot of different alien races.

He hopped into the ship he 'borrowed', his Dalek following suite. "Alright…I suppose now is as good a time as any to learn how flying works in this Universe." He took off, heading out of Coruscant's atmosphere.

The ship buckled and dipped downward, a bit too much for Victor's liking. Why was it going so slow? Did he take a freighter? He better not have taken a freighter. It couldn't be, this ship was much too small to be able to carry any cargo.

It didn't have any blasters of shields either, which really annoyed him. Maybe if he kept this thing long enough he'd make modifications.

He looked back at his Dalek, "See if you can better stabilize the ship!"

"I obey." The Dalek slid effortlessly around the ship, occasionally attaching its sucker arm to different controls in an attempt to direct the ship. Victor watched it; no wonder people were mistaking it for a droid. This world had electronic apparatus that a Dalek could easily interact with using its sucker arm. A stroke of luck, if nothing else.

Getting to Rodia would take a little bit, but he had coordinates to it, at least. He was eager to fulfill his mission and return to that Skywalker. Brownie points from the Republic would go a long way. Maybe after this he can find a way to go back home, bring back a few of those lightsabers and _really_ show the Time Lords why the Daleks should be feared.

It turns out that Rodia was a swamp planet. Lovely.

Landing was just as difficult as taking off. If he landed in the swamp, this would be over. And yet finding dry land wasn't easy either. He eventually found a hangar bay, and he landed smoothly, exiting with his Dalek.

Victor peered around, a murky swamp behind them, "Report your findings."

"Scans reveal nothing." The Dalek piped up, "No intelligent lifeforms in the nearby vicinities…"

He started walking ahead, his Dalek following him. No intelligent lifeforms could essentially mean nothing, since there could be droids at any corner. But what were they going to do? Aimlessly walk around until they found this Amidala lady, or her corpse?

"Stop right there!" He heard a shrill shout, and Victor was never happier to hear Battle Droids in his life.

Four Battle Droids aimed their blasters at Victor and his Dalek, but Victor merely gave a small smile. Four measly pawns wouldn't be enough. "Kill them." He waved a hand out.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek fired its blue death ray, felling one of the droids immediately. The other three Battle Droids opened fire, but their red laser blasts did nothing. "Exterminate!" The Dalek fired again and again, until two, three, and four were down too.

Victor chuckled for a good long while, seeing the one-sided display, "Well…we're on the right track."

The next droid that barged towards them was a new sight for Victor at least. It was large, four-legged, and quite hostile. The brown Crab Droid opened fire. It could shoot out infinitely more lasers than any of its counterparts so far could.

"Fascinating." Victor said, narrowly avoiding laser fire, "Just how many productions do these Separatists make?"

He eventually had to dive behind a handful of crates for cover. His Dalek meanwhile was immune to the firepower. "Exterminate!" It fired at the Crab Droid, killing it.

Victor laughed as the large Crab Droid collapsed. No matter how big, no matter how powerful, everything always took one shot, guaranteed. Maybe he could win this war for the Republic and reap the reward.

Minutes went on, but it wasn't for nothing, as Victor and his Dalek soon found a large network of cities. The décor here seeming a bit more natural and aquatic than what was presented at Coruscant. Victor soon spotted another horde of battle droids, surrounding three aliens. Two of them looked identical, with reptilian green skin and galaxy-eyes. While one was dressed up a bit more elegantly, with a headdress to boot. The fancier one looked older and had piercing red eyes. Were these Rodians?

Red-eye did not look pleased at Victor's appearance. The latter had planned a witty one-liner or something of the like but he was discovered first. The Battle Droids all took aim at Victor, "A Jedi!" One of them said.

Red-eye looked horrified, "A Jedi? Kill him at once!"

Victor dove for cover again, there wasn't as much as there was by the hangar, but a wall would do. His Dalek meanwhile, started killing all the Battle Droids in the area.

"Elevate!" The Dalek rose in the air, and the dozens of Battle Droids coming in from different directions started firing, but the Dalek gradually killed every single one of them.

Red-eye did not like these developments either, "Take me to Senator Amidala at once!" He ordered, and the two more peaceful-looking aliens agreed, and the three of them left.

Victor frowned, so that red-eyed headdress wearer was after Amidala? "Stop firing!" He yelled, "They're getting away!"

By the time the Dalek registered the order, all the Battle Droids in the area were taken out, which was good, but the three aliens had gotten away.

Victor snarled, he didn't come all this way for nothing. "Come on, we need to follow them." He said, "Hurry." The Dalek silently complied and the two journeyed through the plaza.

He was surprised that there were _living_ members of the Separatist army. He almost expected for them all to be robotic. Especially if General Grievous was any indication.

"Senator Amidala…" Red eye said as he, his two alien companions, and a group of Battle Droids were all gathered around a woman who skittered away from them like a shellfish, "So good to see you at last."

Victor swallowed hard. Was the brunette in all white supposed to be Senator Amidala?

He leaned close to his Dalek, "Fire." He whispered. They would get one free shot, one free kill.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek fired its laser, killing one of the Battle Droids.

Everyone whirled around, "It's the Jedi, sir!" One of the Battle Droids squawked.

Red-eye looked fearful, "A…a J-Jedi? Kill him! Kill him at once!"

Padmé's face scrunched up in confusion. Who was this person?

Victor considered victory at hand, until he heard a loud rolling sound. Three ball-shaped droids rolled into the plaza, folding out into these complex, three-legged monstrosities. Each one had a shield projected as they aimed their blasters out.

"Impossible…" Victor said to himself, "Primitive Daleks?" He asked.

"Shoot them! Kill both of them!" Red-eye pointed to Victor and the Dalek.

The Droideka's rate of firepower was astounding, the eye could hardly follow the volleys. Worse still, was that Victor didn't have any cover this time. So when the chorus of laser fire came from the Droids and Droideka's, he ran, eventually diving forward and rolling on the ground.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek shot down one Battle Droid after another. But as before when Red-eye the Separatist got away, the Dalek was too slow to mow down this many droids at once. And Victor worried. Getting hit by that many shots was one thing, most Daleks wouldn't even be scratched. But this was quite intense compared to anything else they've been faced with. The Daleks force field might not hold with all this concentrated firepower.

And heaven forbid he get hit in the eyestalk.

Victor growled, looking at his hands. Aside from a few tricks up his sleeves. He had no weapons, he _needed_ a lightsaber in the near future, or even a blaster would do. For now he had to improvise.

When he saw a Super Battle Droid walk into the fight with one arm modified as a missile launcher, he knew he had to step in. A missile hitting his Dalek at point blank would severely injure or even kill it.

If he lost that Dalek, it'd be over.

"Say goodbye." The Super Battle Droid said as it aimed.

So he ran into the fire, feeling the gazes land on him. He wrestled with the Super Battle Droid. The Super Battle Droid grunted as Victor held both its arms, though neither side was particularly winning the struggle.

"Hurry! He's out in the open!" He heard Red-Eye's voice, as one by one, his droids were falling to the Dalek, "Shoot him now!"

"Look out!" He heard Padmé's voice. Victor was a thin, wiry man, since he barely made one-hundred pounds, Padmé pulled him away with ease. And the droids shot down their own comrade, the Super Battle Droid.

"You fools, what are you doing!" Red-eye snapped.

Victor looked back at the firefight. Padme was armed, with a Battle Droid's rifle, judging by appearances. So she was shooting down the peach colored Battle Droids with ease, as was his Dalek.

But this left the Droidekas. They were amongst the only ones still standing. Maybe the death ray could penetrate their shields. But if it didn't. If it was reflected back, Victor would lose his only Dalek.

He hated doing this, since they only had a limited supply and he knew his Dalek used some of them on Greivous's station. "Globes! Globes!"

"Detaching globes." The Dalek shot out some of its golden orbs, and the bombs blew up once they rolled near the Droideka's feet. They were no more.

Once Red-eye's army was reduced to ten percent of what it was, he panicked, "We have to get out of here!" He started running away. What two Battle Droids remained escorted him to his ship.

Blaster fire was heard as both droids were taken out. "Hold it right there, Viceroy." Padmé aimed her blaster at him.

The Viceroy frowned, he looked at his one out, the two Rodians who had been following him around all day. "Onaconda, it's about time! Blast the Jedi, and shoot her!"

A long pause. Victor had never seen someone so conflicted between choosing two sides.

Padmé looked Onaconda straight in the eye, smiling, "Uncle Ono, I think it's time to tell the Viceroy about our little secret. How you never meant to leave the Republic, and you truly care what's best for your people."

"What is she talking about?!" The Viceroy sputtered.

Onaconda gave a defeated sigh, "Sorry Viceroy, she is right. I am with the Republic, and _you_ are under arrest."

"You will pay for this treachery!"

"Viceroy, you are going to spend the rest of the war in a cell." Padmé pointed her gun at him.

"Your victory will be fleeting, Senators." The Viceroy said.

"Exterminate!" Victor's Dalek aimed at him, apparently excited. The Viceroy appropriately cowered.

Victor held a hand over the barrel of the death ray, "It may be better to leave him alive." He said, as a large fleet of cruisers flew overhead.

A gold humanoid droid walked towards the group, "Those are Republic warships!" It said in a British accent, "The clones have arrived!"

Clones? Why did he call them that? Victor watched as the white gunships landed and unloaded white-armored men.

"Take this Separatist scum away!" The soldiers all took the Viceroy away, preparing to take him into custody.

Victor gave a sigh of relief. _What a day. _He mused. But Senator Amidala was safe, and he did what Anakin told him to do. So he was excited to get back.

Padmé approached him and his Dalek. And he could recognize that look a mile away. It was the 'who the hell are you?' look.

Sure enough. "I…feel as though I should thank you…you helped capture a dangerous member of the Separatists. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

It was a formality. She looked neutral, at best. "Victor Madison, charmed." He held a hand out.

Everyone bar Ahsoka always had a hint of distrust in their eyes whenever Victor introduced himself, and Padmé continued this tradition. "Right, Senator Padmé Amidala."

He didn't really take anyone's distrust too seriously. He wandered into their world with a perfect death-machine, he was too good to be true.

Or maybe he just needed to explain himself.

"I was sent by a Mister Skywalker." Victor said, folding his hands behind his back, "He thought you would need assistance."

"Anakin?" She asked, "Right, I see, that makes sense. How long have you been a part of the Republic?"

First-name basis? Interesting. "I'm not." He answered her question, "I was saved from General Greivous's station by Skywalker and his troop. I figured I owed him a favor."

"I see, perhaps on the way back to Coruscant, we'll be able to go into detail a bit."

He gave a sheepish nod. He didn't know why, but he felt as though he was in trouble.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know Jar Jar originally did all this, but I figured not many people would complain if Victor did it instead. Stay tuned for Chapter 3, where we'll meet the leading lady!


End file.
